


Brian as Cinderella

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: ABO Aspects, Abusive!Tanner, Alpha!Dom, Alpha!Tanner, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cinderella Elements, Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Cinderella, Omega!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian goes to a party and his life is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian as Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> I totally know it's been months since I've posted in this fandom outside of my crossovers. I hope you enjoy this tidbit of my imagination. R & R.

Sophie Trinh went to her best friend Brian O’ Conner’s dorm room and banged on the door. “Open up O’ Conner!” The door opened slowly and Sophie barged into the room. She saw the unmade bed and Brian in sleep pants. She shook her head and went over to his small closet the dorm offered and pulled out a silver dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. “Go shower and put these on.” Sophie said as she handed Brian the clothes she pulled out.

“Sophie…” Brian whined. “I don’t want to go.”

Sophie poked his chest with her finger and said seriously, “You’re coming to this party. You’ll have fun and maybe meet your match. I’m not letting you give up.” 

Brian huffed, “I haven’t given up. I just haven’t found him yet.”

“This a special party. One of the fraternities are hosting it and it’s open to everybody especially us singles. We are going to go and have fun.”

“Okay. Give me a few minutes.” Brian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sophie gave him a pointed look and got comfortable on his bed. Brian went over to his dresser and got a clean pair of boxers out and socks before he went down to the group showers at the end of his hall. He came back ten minutes later dressed and he pulled out his good shoes from the back of the closet. After he was done he turned around for Sophie to give her opinion.

Sophie stood up and circled Brian. She said, “If I wasn’t looking for my own other half too I’d say we were staying in.”

Brian grinned and said, “Let’s get going if we want to have any kind of fun.”

Sophie was glad to hear some excitement in Brian’s voice. It had been too long and she was hoping he’d find his mate at this party because she was tired of Brian jumping through hoops with the Hall leader and his sidekick, Brian’s roommate, Muse. She held up his car keys and his mask he needed to wear. Brian looked at the mask and she said, “It’s a masquerade kind of party. The reveal will be at midnight.”

“And how are we supposed to have fun?” Brian asked as he took the mask reluctantly.

“We will okay? I have a good feeling for the both of us tonight but we have to get there first.”

“And you want us to take my carriage?” Brian smirked as got his keys from Sophie.

“Yes. Your car is the better of the two.” Sophie grinned.

“Of course it is.” Brian laughed as he kissed her cheek.

They went downstairs and Brian helped Sophie into the passenger side of the car. The ride to the party was shorter than expected and Brian parked his Skyline by the sidewalk. The two went to the door and were each given a throwaway cell phone with instructions to call the number programmed at midnight. Both accepted the phones and went inside the frat house. Brian went to get Sophie and himself a drink so they could take a few moments to size up the crowd. While everyone had on masks of all kinds Brian could still pick out a few people that he knew their names.

He made it back to Sophie in one piece and gave her her drink and he sat next to her. She put her hand on his knee after watching him bounce it for bit. “Calm down. Everything will be alright.” Sophie said.

“I am calm. I just don’t have much faith tonight.” Brian said as he took a sip of his drink. 

About ten minutes later after they were getting more comfortable someone walked up to Brian from behind and whispered in his ear, “Do you want to dance?”

Brian kept himself composed even though he wanted to melt into the couch hearing the rough voice behind. He took a sip of his beer and said, “Yeah.”

Sophie looked concerned and asked, “Are you sure?”

Brian looked at Sophie after he stood and he said, “I’ll be okay. It’s just a dance.” Brian followed behind the stranger and a slow song started. Brian was wrapped up in his arms and Brian relaxed against his shoulder. 

Dom wrapped his arms around the stranger he’d just asked to dance and knew the stranger belonged with him. All he wanted to do was bury his nose in the man’s neck and breathe his scent in deep, but he didn’t want to freak him out. The time was half past eleven and Dom wanted to ask the blonde in his arms if he wanted to leave the party and go home with him off of campus.

Brian’s arms reflexively tightened around his dance partner’s shoulders and he nudged his nose against Dom’s neck. Dom let him sniff and nudge at his bare skin taking in the scents, textures, and feel. Brian pressed his mouth against the juncture of Dom’s shoulder and neck and Dom tightened his grip on Brian’s hips. Dom couldn’t help it as he gave into instinct burying his nose in Brian’s neck, rumbling in contentment as he presented his neck. They both wanted to deny the noises but this was primal and instinctive. Brian could feel the power shift and he wanted to strip and present his ass to this stranger as it all felt right to him. 

Dom pulled his mask off and motioned for Brian to do the same. Brian did and Dom pulled him back into his arms and kissed his mouth gently. Brian moaned and they deepened the kisses. Dom pressed Brian into the wall and rubbed his erection against Brian’s hip. Brian pulled out of the kiss and one of his hands moved to the front of Dom’s pants and massaged him gently. Dom eased Brian’s hand off his erection and said, “That feels really good but first we’re going to wait until after midnight. I want all of this done right.”

“Me too.” Brian said.

Dom glanced at his phone and saw that it was a ten minute wait before they could call the numbers programmed. Dom looked at Brian and said, “We can still kiss if you want but nothing else till the calls can be made.”

“That’s good.” Brian said as he wrapped his arms back around Dom’s shoulders and Dom kissed Brian deeply and his hands gripped Brian’s ass.

The two were getting lost in the kissing and scenting of the other when Brian’s personal phone started going off. He pulled away and glared at his phone. Dom looked at the phone and asked, “What’s going on?”

“I’ve gotta go. Tanner needs me for something.”

Dom seemed to know who Brian was talking about and asked, “Nick Tanner?”

Brian’s head snapped up and he said, “Yeah. How do you know him?”

“We have a couple of classes together.”

Brian didn’t know where the nerves were coming from and he asked, “Who are you?”

“Dominic Toretto. You?”

“Brian…” Brian’s phone went off again and Brian said, “I’m sorry I need to get going.”

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my hall.” Finally the ringing was trilling louder and Brian kissed Dom once more before he slipped out of the party.

Dom sagged against the wall and he looked at the time -- midnight. He called the number in his phone. It rang at his feet and he looked down. Brian was his match. 

******

Brian made it back to his Hall as quick as he possibly could but obviously it wasn’t fast enough for Nick Tanner. As soon as Brian was within reach of him Nick planted Brian with a vicious right hook. Brian held his jaw and looked at the Hall leader confused. “I left as soon as you sent me that text.” Brian said.

“I had to call you and text you for almost ten minutes. As soon as your phone goes off you get your ass here.” Nick snarled.

“I know.” Brian said as he stood back up and wiped the corner of his mouth off.

Nick shoved Brian against a wall and said, “Do I need to give you another lesson in obedience?”

Brian shook his head in response.

Nick growled and said, “Supposed to say no sir.”

Brian felt a punch in his gut and he nodded his head, “No sir.”

Nick grabbed Brian by the back of his head and he pushed him over to a table where he had paperwork strewn about and Brian thinking he’d end up in a chair, relaxed slightly. He was pushed to the floor and Nick said, “You’re going to sit there until I tell you to move and then you’ll be scrubbing this floor to a pristine shine.”

“Yes sir.” Brian said as he wiped the blood off his mouth. He tucked himself against the table leg and rested his chin on his knees while he waited Nick out, the entire time he thought about the man he met at the party and whether or not they were supposed to be together. The doors opening startling both of them and Nick raised his hand.

****** 

Dom slipped out of the party and he took his Charger two miles down the street and parked in the parking lot by the Hall he was told he could find Brian. Dom thought about what Brian’s friend Sophie had told him - Nick Tanner ran the Hall Brian was assigned to, he seemed to have Brian under his thumb for whatever reason, and getting Brian out of his room outside of class was very difficult. The party that night had been the same. 

He went inside the entrance and looked around the lobby area. He found Tanner sitting at a table and a shock of blond hair barely peeking over the table. He saw Nick raise his hand and he marched over quickly after a growl escaped his throat. Brian scrambled out of the way as he continued to cry. Nick had thrown a few good punches and he threw Brian to the floor and made him sit next to him as he berated him for having another Alpha's scent on him. 

Dom couldn't believe he found Brian in the middle of getting a verbal beat down and was about to be hit in front of him. He pulled Nick out of his seat and shoved him into the nearest wall. Dom glared at the weak alpha and said, "You ever come near Brian, think about Brian, or talk about Brian I will find you and beat the shit out of you."

"How do you know Brian?"

"Just met him but you already knew that. Whatever you're holding over his head doesn't give  
you power over him from this second onward. He can come with me or go his own way."

"He went out whoring himself. I was protecting him." Nick spat, flicking spit in Dom's face. 

Dom growled and said, “Whatever Brian did gives you no right to abuse him. Now if you don’t want to deal with me at any point in your future then I suggest you not tell a single soul about this or the ending won’t be pretty for you.”

Nick tried to pull in a breath and said, “Okay. Take the pissant.”

When Dom heard that, he tightened his grip on Tanner and gave him a right hook that had Nick’s head hitting the corner of the wall. He felt like it was a sweet piece of justice for the shiner that Brian was currently sporting. He wasn’t done though, “As of now, if you don’t show Brian the respect he deserves then you’ll be feeling my fists several times over.”

Seeing the look on Dom’s face, Nick looked at Brian who was standing by the table still and rubbing jaw and feeling his busted lip. He snapped at Brian, “Get out!”

Brian walked over to Dom and said, “Gladly.” He touched Dom’s arm still holding Tanner to the wall and Dom let him go.

While Tanner stumbled against the wall, Dom wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist and he asked, “Do you want to go get your stuff from your dorm room?”

“Yeah but where am I going to put it?” Brian asked.

“Well I do have an apartment off campus and you’re more than welcome to move in if you want. Or I can find you your own place if you want to do that instead.”

“Your place is good.” Brian said as he kissed Dom’s jaw.

“Let’s go home and I’ll send movers tomorrow to get your stuff.” Dom said pulling Brian around and kissing him on the mouth.

“I like that idea.” Brian said as he nuzzled along Dom’s neck again.

Dom stayed still as Brian was sporting a bruised cheek and he carded his fingers through his curls. “Come on baby. You can meet the team and everything and then we’ll get some sleep.”

“Sleep is good. It’s been a long day.” Brian said.

“Yeah. Mom and Dad will be happy to meet you.”

Brian snuggled against Dom and said, “Let’s go.” 

Dom wrapped Brian up in his arms and they left the dorm hall. Brian paused by his car and he asked, “Can I take my car?”

“Yeah. You can take your car. Just follow me and park behind my car.”

“Will do Dom.”

Dom pulled Brian into a gentle kiss and said, “My parents will love you and you don’t ever have to see this place again.”

“Thank you.” Brian kissed Dom’s cheek and slipped into his car.

Dom brought his car up next to Brian’s and Brian followed Dom to his family home. Dom parked in the alleyway and Brian found a space beside Dom’s car and got out. Dom showed Brian into the kitchen and the lights turned on before he could flip the switch. “Dominic you’re here late.” His mother said.

“Yeah I know. First place I could think of that Brian would feel safe at.”

His mother found the bruise on Brian’s cheek and she went into protective mode and went over to Brian. “Come on let me get you an ice pack and some medicine for your headache.” Toni pulled Brian over to a kitchen chair and then went to the freezer to get an ice pack for Brian’s cheek.

Dom’s dad, Enzo, said, “Follow me Dom. Your mother’s got him.” Dom went over to Brian and kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulders. Then followed his dad to another room while trying to keep Brian in his sights. Enzo tugged Dom’s arm and took him out to the front porch making sure the door was closed tight.

“What’s the matter Dad?” Dom asked as he tried look through the curtain in the living room.

“Dom when did you meet Brian?” Enzo asked as he stood in front of Dom so he couldn’t look through the window to see Brian.

“Tonight at a party the school set up. He’s it for me.”

“How’d he come about that bruise on his face?”

“A situation he doesn’t have to deal with anymore.”

“Dominic what did you do?”

“His Hall leader was abusing him. He won’t have to deal with him ever again if he doesn’t want to.”

“I hope he doesn’t. I could feel the emotions coming off of him in waves and he feels safe with you. Where do you see yourselves in a year or two?”

“Hopefully we’re graduated from school and if Brian’s good I hope we’re married.” Dom said as he started to pace the porch.

Enzo moved from the window and saw Dom’s pacing get closer so he could watch Brian talk and laugh with his mother. “Brian’s an Omega isn’t he?”

“Yeah. A very mistreated one. I hope to show him the love that he deserves.”

“I know you just met him tonight but have you two….”

Dom startled and reassured, “No dad. Not yet. We danced and made out and scented each other but all of that is feeling incomplete.”

“You need to be careful. Brian might not be aware of how quickly he can get pregnant…”

Dom wanted to hide - talking to his dad about his very real sex life with his mate but Dom looked his Dad in the eye and said, “If he gets pregnant then we’ll work with it. He’s going to want to mate and very soon. I’m not going to deny him especially with something I want just as bad as him.”

“Just remember that he’ll be protected if you use condoms just like when you were with Letty…”

“I didn’t want kids with Letty and she didn’t so that worked for us. Brian, I know, will be a great dad to any child he may have and I’ll be right there with him.”

“I get that but think about it at least.” Enzo sighed as he ran his hand over his balding head. Enzo wanted to get across the importance of finishing out school before having a family but he couldn’t stop either man if they wanted kids immediately. Enzo knew the two would have a strong family one day but he wanted to see them build their own bonds stronger as a couple first.

“I will...we will. We’ve got a lot to do.”

A few minutes later Brian and Toni came out to the porch and Brian went over to Dom. He wrapped his arms around Dom and kissed him gently before both men fell into the kisses. Dom gripped Brian’s hip and carded his fingers through his curls. Brian moaned quietly and said, “Dom?”

“What do you need baby?”

Brian rested his forehead against Dom’s and said, “You.”

“You want to go rest?”

“Yeah. I just want to feel you close.”

“Okay. We’ll go rest in a minute.”

Brian snuggled closer to Dom and Dom wrapped his arms around Brian’s back. Toni looked at Enzo and said, “They know what they’re doing.”

“I know they do.”

Toni walked over to Enzo and wrapped her arm around his waist and said, “They are one of the best pairs in recent years to be matched and the fact they’re almost done with their schooling makes it even better.”

Enzo could tell that his wife found Brian to be charming and an overall good guy for their son to be with. He was still weary of things going so fast for the new couple. Brian wanted to get Dom alone so that he could be claimed good and proper. He knew that Dom would take care of Brian but he knew that any sex between the two men could lead to Brian being pregnant, possibly too early in their relationship. What he wanted to do was protect both men from any possible regrets that might develop by diving in too fast and having to live with the consequences when they should be enjoying their bonding. 

\--------------  
Epilogue  
\---------------  
A couple of months later, Brian was settled into Dom’s apartment and the two continued on their school path, as they worked on strengthening their bonds. Brian had gotten home earlier than Dom so he decided to set up their bedroom for a romantic night. He didn’t want to pressure Dom but he wanted to see how far Dom would go tonight. They weren’t not intimate just not in the sense that Brian felt they were ready for. He made sure to have everything in sight so Dom would know Brian was taking precautions and hoped that it would help sway Dom.

He went out to the kitchen and looked through their pantry and found some food to cook. He had the table set and was plating the food when Dom walked in from his late afternoon class and Dom looked at the table and to Brian. “What’s this all about?”

“Nothing. I figured real food would be good since we both had a slow night ahead with just some studying and whatnot.”

“Okay.” Dom looked at Brian and put his books on the couch in the living space. Brian pulled out a chair and gestured for Dom to sit. Brian sat across from Dom and took a bite of his food while Dom tucked in as well. Dom pulled Brian close a few times and kissed his mouth. Brian relished these moments when Dom seemed uninhibited and not thinking of their bonds and bonding further, just reacting to the situation. That was what he wanted when he was able to get Dom into their bedroom.

A couple of hours later Brian was able to work Dom into their room and onto the bed. Dom felt the lube and condoms roll into his shoulder and Dom couldn’t believe the audacity of his mate. He loved Brian and knew that they would have to bond soon and he figured Brian being this open about the sex and showing Dom that he was trying to look after himself, he couldn’t help but give in. 

He rolled them so he was on top and he nipped at Brian lip. 

Brian moaned, “Yes.”

Dom grinned against Brian’s throat and he whispered, “I love you Brian.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
